Total Drama Songs oneshots
by Forksvs.Spoons
Summary: All credit to Musical Skater who does this with grojband. Check out her story Random Song Oneshots. Just writing oneshots along with a song.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Total drama

Gwen's POV

**I threw a wish in the well**

**Don't ask me I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell**

**And now you're in my way**

When I first saw Alejandro, I fell for him. I thought he was a nice guy. I know we'll probably never be on Total Drama again, but he's a nice guy. At least when he's not on Total Drama. Sure he tricked people. But that's only when he tries to win.

I'd trade my soul for a wish.

Pennies and dimes for a kiss.

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin

Ripped jeans skin was showin

Hot night wind was blowing

Where do you think you're going baby!

When I saw him flirting with Heather, I knew he wanted her. I just can't believe I was stupid enough too actually a guy like that would fall for me. But they're perfect for each other. Both have tricked people to get far in the show. I sigh when I think of him.

**Hey, I just met you!**

**And this is crazy!**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

So yeah I gave him my number, anyways. I thought it wouldn't be SO bad. I mean Heather can't stop us from being just friends. And Heather never shows that she likes him. Alejandro should be with a girl like me. I will show how much I love him

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby!**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way**

What really pisses me off? He didn't call. I laid on my bed waiting for him to call all day. And when he didn't I was heartbroken. Probably too busy making out with Heather.

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

" Just call already!" I groaned. For once, I felt jealous of Heather. Getting all this attention from this hottie. And to think that she doesn't even like the guy!

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)**

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe!**

He rarely calls me but I see him all the time walking. And everytime, without Heather.

All credit to Musical Skater. She does this with grojband. I hope she's not mad at me. But all credit is to Musical Skater. And I'm a fan of hers. Musical Skater if you read this you are my inspiration!


	2. DJAWN When we First Kisses

This song is When We First Kissed by Hellogoodbye. The song is for DJawn. ( DJ and Dawn ).

DJ's POV

**I wandered in**

**Hearing your conversation**

**You sounded bored.**

You were talking to Stacie. " Yeah and my great-great-great aunt Hilda invented toothbrushes! Before then people used horse tails to brush their teeth!" Stacie said. " Yeah. Thats nice." You sighed.

**But what would I say then**

**I shouldn't have came in**

**Words sat on the pavement**

You looked beautiful.

**I ought to be**

**So prepared**

**But it got to me**

**I was so scared**

I smiled at you hoping you would smile back. You did.

**What was I thinking?**

**It started to sink in**

**It wasn't what we did**

**I started to see it more.**

**'Til I**

**Walked you to your car**

**That night down the street of Valentine**

**Your heart was right.**

**We were cold and waiting in the front seat of your Rav**

**I knew someday I'd have to ask if you would.**

I remember walking you to your Rav. We sat in the front seats. I looked at you and you looked at me. I bet we were both thinking the same thing…. Let's kiss.

**I never knew how**

**To say how it went down (And who got left out)**

**But somehow it turned out (The way it is now)**

**And you somehow knew it would**

I never know how to explain it. But the result is that we're dating now. I love you Dawn.

END OF CHAPTER

Next one is She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon, with Scottney.


	3. She's Killing Me Scottney

This one is She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon. The song is for Scottney. ( Scott and Courtney ) Enjoy!

Scott's POV

**All my friends are coming over**

**And I hope nobody told her**

**She has a way of turning sunshine into rain**

**I got on that shirt she hates**

**I just know that face she'll make**

**Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain**

Sometimes I hate the way she acts. But I secretly love her. I love the way she bosses me around. But I hate it when she's mad at me.

**She never drives her car**

**She drives me crazy**

**She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame.**

She gets mad at me for all the wrong reasons. Sometimes I feel…..well…...bad.

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**On the outskirts of our town**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home**

**(So come back home)**

**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**

**She knows I'll never leave**

**I love her half to death but she's killing me**

Sometimes I wish she'd get lost. But I know I will leave a trail of roses just to find her way back. Somehow I can't stay mad at her.

**All my friends, they say they like her**

**But I know behind my back**

**They all think the same things that I do**

**She spends her daddy's credit card**

**And says that I'm the one who's lazy**

**She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true**

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**On the outskirts of our town**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home**

**(So come back home)**

**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**

**She knows I'll never leave**

**I love her half to death but she's killing me**

**And I wouldn't have it any other way**

**She can change her clothes**

**She can change her hair**

**But she'll always be the same**

I don't care what Courtney changes about her looks. She'll always be the bossy girl I love, and I like it that way.

**So I went out and bought her roses**

**She complained about the thorns**

**I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for**

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**On the outskirts of our town**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home**

**(So come back home)**

**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**

**She knows I'll never leave**

**I love her half to death, Oh yeah, I love her half to death**

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**On the outskirts of our town**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home**

**(So come back home)**

**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**

**She knows I'll never leave**

**I love her half to death but she's killing me**

**She's killing me**

I got her roses and she complained about the thorns. But I don't care. Courtney probably would complain if I took her to Six Flags. I don't really care I love her more than anything.

END OF CHAPTER

Next song will be Dakota by A Rocket To The Moon


	4. Dakota Samkota

**This one's Dakota by A Rocket To The Moon. The song is for the Samkota. ( Sam and Dakota ) The story is set from when Sam first met Dakota.**

Sam's POV

**She knows exactly what to do,**

**Whenever I'm alone with her.**

**I can barely make a move**

**By the time she opens up her eyes**

Whenever I'm around Dakota I get nervous and I sweat. When I try to talk I babble like an idiot. Dakota please tell me, why are you so beautiful?

**She sings to me at night**

**She's singing**

**Badabupbupbudupbubububada [x2]**

**I know that she barely knows me**

**And I'm faking love with her**

**It's like I'm singing karaoke**

**And I forgot the second verse**

**But I, can make up my own words**

I hope she notices me. I mean I don't even know Dakota Milton and I love her already.

**Oh Dakota, I know our love is new.**

**I barely know ya**

**I'm falling over you**

**It's the way you do, the things you do**

**That make me fall in love with you**

**Dakota, are you in love with me too?**

It's stupid to think a celebrity like her would fall for a fat, sweaty, gamer.

**She's got a little bit of money and a little bit of this**

**And it's all she needs to live**

**I got a little bit of love, and a little bit of that**

**And it's all I have to give**

**This time I'll try not to show, whoa**

**That I am not letting go**

**Oh Dakota, I know our love is new.**

**I barely know ya**

**I'm falling over you**

**It's the way you do, the things you do**

**That make me fall in love with you**

**Dakota, are you in love with me too?**

**[x2:]**

**I'll show ya, I'll show ya**

**And you'll know, and you'll know, I'm not letting go**

**Badabupbupbudupbubububada [x2]**

**[x2:]**

**Oh Dakota, I know our love is new.**

**I barely know ya**

**I'm falling over you**

**It's the way you do, the things you do**

**That make me fall in love with you**

**Dakota, are you in love with me too?**

**I'm in love with you, are you in love with me too?**

But somehow…._she did._


End file.
